


For Vengeance and fortune

by ijouno



Series: Fortune series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, No pairing - Freeform, injured eren, mermaid au, mermaid!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijouno/pseuds/ijouno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about a merman Eren</p>
<p>Sailors finally captured their grand predator of the seas, a viscious creature with teal eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Vengeance and fortune

"Heave…ho…heave…ho!"

"We’re almost there boys! Keep pulling!”

“Heave-ho!"

The ropes creaked and moaned under the strain of their prey struggling in their fishing net, still underwater. The men, their shilhouettes shaped by the hardships of the sailors’ life, pulled with all their might, arms aflame by exertion.

One more synchronized pull.

A second.

A third.

Something splashed violently against the flank of their fishing boat.

A fourth.

A fifth…

A scream split the air, almost inhuman and the sailors cheered and their captain, a burly but quite elegant man, was watching the scene, leaning back against the mast, with a manic glint appearing in his eyes. The fishing net, now free of the waves, swayed along the rocking of the ship, full of seaweed, flopping fishes, who fled the cage of ropes and almost hidden among the algae was their grand prize. From the cluster of ropes was a fish tail.

One could have tought it was from a discolored dolphin, but these sailors knew exactly what it was: a beast so rare that if they sold it they could feast for months on end. The captain joined his crew as they loaded their precious cargo on the deck, a smile growing into a smirk. The man drew his cutlass, twirled it a few times and motioned his men to move out of his way with the flat of his blade. He peered down at his prize, the culmination of months of preparations; his prize glared back with teal eyes. Pupils full of rage, lips pulled back in a snarl, fanged canines at full display…his fins flared wide like sails under a furious wind…A siren.

Despite trying to look bigger than its size, the captain could see its evident fear of the ones who should have technically been its natural prey. It was caught, and it knew there was no more escape. The men surrounded it so it couldn’t flop and slide off the deck and back in the ocean’s embrace. The creature shrank back on itself as the captain neared it, his footsteps heavy and his blade flashing under the sunlight that peeked through the clouds. The siren struggled anew against the blanket of knots and ropes and the slippery bed of seaweed as the burly man kneeled by the creature and seized a clomp of its wet dark brown hair and pulled its head up. Its face contorted and hissed in pain, bracing its head back, exposing its throat and forcing it to arch its back backwards. The captain smiled at the evident pain and terror in its eyes. I only the thing knew how much it had put them through an even worse kind of pain.

 

’”’”’”’

 

Brownish-green if you tilted in a certain angle, then if you tilted it backwards toward a light source, a soft hue of blue danced across the soft surface of the scale.

Mesmerizing.

The captain flipped the scale between his calloused fingers, a smile picking at the corner of his mouth. He had plucked one off the siren’s tail in precaution that if, somehow, the dangerous beast escaped, they wouldn’t come back empty handed. One scale was by itself a small fortune. He had thought of pulling out a few others, but the sheers amount of blood that leaked out of the raw flesh had changed his mind.

The siren was still sobbing and whimpering in the corner of his spacious cabin. The sounds were muffled and warped through the creature’s watery container: a slightly larger than normal wooden barrel with a metal latch on top. The only container that wouldn’t spray water everywhere as the ships rocked through the waves.

Tucking away the scale in his pocket, the captain went to see how his cooped up prize was faring. Pulling out its scale has been worse than he expected, they had to bandaged the siren around the injuried area, which had been a terrible ordeal: it had shook in fury and horror, shrieked like a harpy, tried to bite a few of his crew members, did bite a few of his men… And when they pinned it down, wrapped a make-shift bandage around its tail, the creature soiled the deck out of fear… The risk of it going into shock and dying on them was high and if it were to happen, oh well, then they could at least hope of fetching quite a good amount of gold by selling its skin at the black market.

But the idea of it dying on them flew out of his mind as he stared into flaming teal eyes and heard a hissed warning. He never truly took the time to look at it: The humanoid part of the creature was lean, slightly tanned, had round face, round eyes and jagged hair that stopped mid-way down its neck. He wondered if it cut its mane with sharp rocks. Its tail was coiled around its torso, like snake, and kept twitching in anger and in frustration from the restricted space. Its face looked young, almost in its twenties if you compared it to human morphology. But such an appearance wouldn’t tease the man’s empathy: the creature was a man eater.

The captain has seen the very same creature lure his own men, some of them friends, into death embrace. The thing has caused them much grief.

The captain sent the glare back through the tiny window that opened latch created. The siren dunked its head back under the water level. It opened its mouth… The captain guffawed, throwing his head back.

“What are you gunna do, eh? Sing? That wouldn’t be a great a idea!”

The siren’s song could lure any sailor to jump off board and swim desperately towards the voice till they drowned, but if the siren was out of the ocean, it would get assaulted by humans with no hope of drowning them. The siren seemed to realize it as it closed its fanged mouth. Then it stretched its neck towards the latch, trying to get a closer look at the man who dominated him.

“Whadd’ya lookin’ at, fishie?”

Its eyes shone with cold mirth. The captain had no time time to question the change of behavior. A sharp, strong jet of water, spewed from lips, hit him straight in the eye.

“YA STUPID LITTLE SHIT!” His left eye had already swollen shut from pain and the man howled and slammed the latch shut, scrapping the siren’s face along the way. “YA SCALY, SLIMY BASTARD!”

 

’”’”’”’

 

A new pain stung his cheeks, burning like the sun.

A new pain to add to his collection: his spine hurt from keeping this contorted position, his left wrist was burnt by struggling against the human’s kidnapping net and his tail…it throbbed at every pulse of his heart. The murky water in which he bathes was smelling of blood, sweat and defecations. The scent had gotten worse by every passing hour. He was relieved to hear the human leave to nurture his swollen eye.

He was finally alone.

As the quietness settled in, so did the quiver in his entire body. It seized his limbs, gripped his heart… Death neared him. He could feel it getting closer and closer. He would die in some twist of fate: the predator killed by the prey… If only… He fought the slide the latch open, his oily hands kept slipping across the cold metal. It opened by a little and he latched his mouth at the small opening, breathing in fresh air.

There was no way he dared to breathe in the water through his gills… The fresh air did nothing to calm the tremors in his body. In fact, all it seemed to do was making him realize how hopeless he was. How far he had fallen… His eyes welled up in tears and he choked on a sob.

This was it.

He was already in his coffin. A wooden, reeking coffin instead of the gleaming coral one that would have waited for him after his long life. He wouldn’t be free ever again, never feel the waves, dances through the schools of fish…

This was it…

He wailed in despair, clawing at the wood encasing him, trashing. His tremors continued his despair shook him, ripping through him and churned something new. It was burning like venom through his veins…dangerous Rage. I’ll kill them… I’ll exterminate them all…

 

A.N. I feel  bad for Eren  :(

First fic on AO3!

If you notice any mistake, notify me (english  is not my first language.)


End file.
